The subject invention is directed to the connector art and, more particularly, to a plastic connection element with an upper part selectively attachable to an associated plate element, a lower part carrying radially extending ribs and forming a cover cone portion selectively connectable to an associated support element, and a substantially cylindrical intermediate zone disposed between the upper and lower parts and provided with a plurality of radially extending locking elements.
Connectors of the type under consideration are commonly used in the motor vehicle art to connect motor vehicle body parts to associated trim components such as, for example, door or wall paneling. One such connection element is described in German utility model 298 10 347.7. As taught there, an engagement component is provided for selective embedded connection into a support opening. An intermediate zone of the connection element penetrates into the support opening. A sleeve element surrounds an upper part of the intermediate zone. The sleeve element is selectively lockable with locking elements provided on the connection element and with engagement components. A sealing element is selectively provided between the sleeve element and the engagement component. The sealing element acts upon the top surface of the support.
The use of separate sleeve elements and/or sealing elements between the support member and plate element has caused assembly problems. Also positive connection between the associated connection and support elements is not always obtained.
The subject invention provides a plastic connector that overcomes the above noted problems and results in a unitary type plastic connector that is easy to use and, additionally, provides improved holding between support elements and plate elements to be connected.
In particular, and in accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a plastic connector for connecting an associated support member with an associated plate element. An elongate neck shaped intermediate zone portion of the plastic connector has a first diameter and generally defines a longitudinal axis of the plastic connector. An upper part of the connector is formed on a first end of the intermediate zone and is adapted to selectively attach to the associated plate element. A lower part is formed on the second end of the intermediate zone and includes a cover cone portion selectively connectable with the associated support member. A plurality of locking elements are carried on the neck shaped intermediate zone and a plurality of ribs are arranged longitudinally on the lower part. Preferably, the ribs extend radially outwardly from the lower part by a first height greater than the first outer diameter of the intermediate zone. A reduced diameter spherical constriction portion is defined between the intermediate zone and the cover cone portion.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, at least two of the plurality of ribs are disposed diagonally opposite each other on the lower part.
As a result of the longitudinal ribs projecting radially outwardly well beyond the diameter of the intermediate zone, the holding effect of the subject plastic connector is vastly improved. Additionally, due to the spherical constriction region, the installation of the subject plastic connector is also greatly enhanced.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, several longitudinal ribs are selectively arranged diagonally opposite each other on the lower part. In one form, a total of four longitudinal ribs are provided.
In accordance with a further limited aspect of the invention, the plurality of ribs can have identical or different lengths, as well as identical or different heights.
According to yet another more limited aspect of the invention, the plurality of ribs project longitudinally along the lower part and extend in a curved fashion along the cover cone portion to its tip or terminus.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the invention, the lengths of the intermediate zone and lower part of the subject connector are substantially of equal lengths.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a primary object of the invention is the provision of a plastic connector that is easy to install and provides improved holding capability.
The above and other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.